


Life on a short Fuse

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Fuse and Lifeline do not get along, one is for violence and freedom while the other believes in order and  cares for the safety of others.This is a requested story*
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't bother me to write, but if it does bother you, please don't read it. This is a requested story, I will avoid putting their name up, unless they want me to. You can request a story as well. They may not be long like my other's but I do not mind. I wanted to give as much love to ships that aren't favored as much as possible.
> 
> ** I do not ship this.

“Now gather round kiddies, ol’ father Fusey is about to tell ya one hell of a story,” some of the legends gathered around Fuse, he pulled out a guitar, started to tune it. “Now, I have always been told, I am the best at storytellin’, so listen close.” He plucked a few chords, licked his lips, but was interrupted by Lifeline and Octane arguing. He raised his brow, and darted his eye to the both of them. 

He noticed that Lifeline was holding Octane by his collar, and he was struggling to get out. He set his guitar down, and got up moving through the crowd around him.

“Aye, what’s goin’ on here?” He noticed her turn around quickly, and place her hand on her hips. He rubbed his beard as he could sense the strong will presence of hers.

“It’s none yuh business,” she spat out, but Octane came from behind her.

“She won’t let me listen to your stories,” he cried to the man like a child. All Fuse could do was laugh it off, and slung his arm around the young man. He instantly noticed her face turn from anger to caution.

“Come on now mates, we can all sit ‘round a listen to ol’ Fusey, the bar fella will even pass you a coldie,” he snapped his fingers, and Mirage popped from behind the bar. He leaned over the bar, and raised his brows at Lifeline, but she scoffed, and turned away. “Toughy one, isn’t she?” Octane nodded as he followed the man back to his circle. He began telling them a story about how he used to train Prowlers, and keep them as pets.

Later that night Lifeline sat in her room, tinkering with DOC, “Now girl, yuh know not to hell Silva with his stunts,” she scowled the small drone, and she laid her head in shame. Lifeline noticed, and her face softened, “It’s ok, I am not mad, I just want yuh say,” she stroked the drone’s back. “I wouldn’t want to lose yuh.”

“So she can be caring, aye?” her head quickly shot over to Fuse leaning against her door frame. Her soft face turned back into a scowl as she set DOC to the side. “Calm down, mate, not here to ruffle any feathers.”

“Consider them ruffled,” she stood up, and stomped her way over to him. She dug her finger in his chest, “I didn’t give yuh permission to come in here.”

“I don’t think I need permission,” he grabbed her hand, but she quickly jerked it away. “Feisty, I like that,” he bit his lip leaning in, but she raised a brow.

“I might have daddy issues, but I am not interested,” he reeled back, and put his hands up exclaiming his innocence.

“What? No, I didn’t mea-” she suddenly let out a small laugh, and it softened him up. “Slim told me about what had happened,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “It really is my bad,” he sent out his hand for her to shake, she slapped his hand away.

“Yuh are nothing, but a savage, I will play nice for Silva’s sake, but don’t go thinkin’ we are friends,” Fuse stood shocked by her words. 

“Savage, aye? Heh, ya Frontiers are no fun any way. Always got a stick up your arses,” he exclaimed, smirking clearly striking a cord in the young woman.

“Rather have a stick up my bum than to hurt innocent people, ‘aye mate?’” she mocked him, striking him back. He rubbed his chin clearly impressed, but he had no time for childish games.

“I can’t wait to show ya how much of a savage I can be in the ring, hell I might do it now,” he quickly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. DOC quickly got up and raced towards their mom trying to put space between the two. Lifeline didn’t back down, and neither did he. “Cute robot, it would be a shame if I smashed it,” she quickly slapped him across the face, making him stumble. He rubbed his face, and sent her one shit eating grin. “Oh this is going to be fun,” he gave her wink before heading out of her room. DOC quickly floated into her arms, she snuggled the drone close.

The games have begun.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, and everyone was just unwinding in the Paradise Lounge. Lifeline leaned over the bar counter glaring at Fuse as he was telling some more of his stories. Mirage noticed her, and knew exactly what to give her, he grabbed a cold glass of water and slid his way to her.

“Hey Aj-” Lifeline glared at Mirage, “Lifeline..” he corrected himself, as he handed her a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly, and he noticed she was now glaring at Fuse. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly, and he noticed her gripping her glass tighter.

“Maybe you should give me that cup,” he tried reaching for it, but she jerked away.

“It’s fine,” her anger became more apparent as the glass shattered in her hand. The sudden shatter made the room quiet. 

“Aye pretty metal, are ya tryin’ to be a ‘savage’ like me?” Fuse asked as he grabbed her wrist turning her palm up, she tried taking it away, but his grip was too tight. “Aye now, let lil ol me help ya, kids these days, amiright?” She heard Loba and Bangalore laugh behind him, she felt heat rush to her cheeks as he started taking the piece out of her hand. “Must have been something that made ya angry, I hope it wasn’t me.” He looked up at her and she turned away.

“Now I understand that you are hurt, but you have to pay for that glass,” Mirage butted in, but as soon as he saw her scowl he backed away. “Just kidding, the glass was my least favorite anyway.” 

“Have any bandages?” he asked, but she ignored him. “Heh, fine by me, hey, mate, ya got a napkin?” He asked Mirage and the man swiftly grabbed one and handed it to him. “Thanks,” Mirage swooned with his gratitude. He dabbed the napkin in her palm, soaking up some of the blood, small jolts of paint were being sent throughout her body. “Tough one aren’t ya, this should be fine for now, but we should go get ya some bandages,” he smiled lingering a bit in front of her. She huffed and turned back to the counter. “No thanks? For a goodie two shoes I would have thought ya could show gratitude,” she was quiet, and he quickly grabbed her wrist again, making her jump. “Swallow ya ego, and come on. Hey fellas! I will be back!” he yelled to the other legends. He dragged her out of the bar with her protesting and was instantly met with Bloodhound. “Aye, mate.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just going to go clean her wound a bit better, it seems the kiddie got a lil too handsy with her glass,” she showed them her hand. The blood was seeping through the napkin. They grabbed her hand softly and gazed at it closely.

“Do you want me to come with you, Miss Che?” She looked at them, and back at Fuse who just shrugged.

“No, it’s fine, thank yuh,” Bloodhound looked up at Fuse.

“Hm, well, either way, be careful next time,” they proceeded to move down the ship's hallway. After they were a good distance from Bloodhound, Fuse started to laugh.

“What is with yuh?”

“Startin to like me? Ya didn’t need them to come with ya?” She clicked her tongue and rolled her shoulders. “Lighten up will ya?” He nudged her slightly and she huffed out her frustrations. “Here we are,” he slid the door open, and stepped inside the small clinic. He eyed the room, everything was organized and clean, something he wasn’t used to. “Ah, ya keep this place in tip top shape,” he remarked.

“Yeah, kinda have to, I don’t really like it when others come in here,” she slowly peeled the blood soaked napkin from her palm.

“Need my help?” she shook her head as she turned on the water in the sink. She let the water wash over her skin until it was at the perfect temperature. She winced as she washed the blood away. He watched her closely, admired her tolerance, it reminded him of someone else.

She turned off the water and patted her hand dry, she moved to a drawer and looked over for some bandages, but she couldn’t spot any. “Ugh,” she hung her head, and he appeared behind her.

“Something wrong?” He said teasingly, and she swiftly turned around and saw him holding her bandages. She held out her unmarked hand, gesturing for him to give it to her. “Ya want this?”

“Of course I do!” She tried reaching for them, but he held them up higher. “Yuh no good..”

“No good what?” She bit down on her tongue before she said something she would forget.

“Please give me the bandages,” he could audibly hear her gritting her teeth.

“Oh come on now, ya can be a little more nice than that,” she took a deep breath then exhaled. She moved closer to him, placing one of her palms on his chest, looking up at him. The man gulped at not expecting her to go this far.

“Please, can you give it to me,” the look in her eye, the feeling of her against him. His heart was racing, he slowly handed her the bandages till he noticed a curl in the corner of her mouth. He quickly backed away, and laughed off her seductive attempt.

“Ya pretty good at that, but I have been around the block more than ya can count,” pushed him with all her might with both hands. He stumbled back as she cried out in pain holding her hand. “Hey hey, I would have given them to ya,” he scratched the back of his neck.

“I don’t want yuh help!” She yelled out, “Why won’t yuh just leave me alone!?”

“Why are ya being such a pain in my arse?!” He yelled back, “I haven’t done a damn thing to ya,” she fell silent for a bit.

  
  
  


“I was there,” he raised a brow.

“What are ya on about?”

“I was there, so many people almost lost their lives. A little girl would have lost hers if I wasn’t,” he reached for her but she backed away. “It’s yuhr kind that has hurt my kind for years and yuh expect me and yuh to be friends?”

“I- I don’t expect anything..”

“Heh, yeah right, we will never be okay. I also don’t want yuh to go fillin Silva’s head with ideas,” she remarked, and he chuckled softly. “What?”

“Slim already has his mind made up of all the ideas, he tells them to me quite a bit,” her face softened as that sounded like Octane, no changing his mind when he had a stunt brewing in his head. “I am not here to step on ya toes or cause anymore bad blood. I was born a Salvonian, Salvo will always be a part of me,” he gently grabbed her hand and started wrapping it. “People can change, I know I did. If someone was to tell me a few weeks ago I would be wrapping a beautiful frontier corp’s hand, I would cut my own nuts off,” she laughed softly.

“So will yuh be cutting them off?”

“Not by me left nut I won’t, they still have some mileage on em,” she nudged him back.

“Yuh so dumb,” she laughed and he just smiled at her.

“She laughs, aye? It’s a cute laugh too,” he remarked as he grabbed her chin. “I see so many things I like in ya.”

“Oh yeah, tell me more,” he pulled her in close.

“Ya strong willed, feisty, not hard on the ol eye,” she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, “and I bet ya would be killer in the sack.”

“Way to ruin a mood,” she frowned and he chuckled.

“I am only kidding.. unless,” he picked her up under her arms and set her on top of the counter. He planted a kiss on her lips. She giggled at the feeling of his mustache tickling her upper lip. He pulled away and she went in for another kiss, parting her legs so that he could move in closer. “I would like to add a good kisser on the list,” he said between her lips, she pulled away slightly.

“Heh, if yuh tell anyone about this, I will bury yuh.”

“Yes ma’am,” they embraced once more.

  
  


Lifeline woke up in a cold sweat, she ripped the blankets off her, “Ugh, I can’t believe I would dream about that idiot.” What really happened after the clinic visit, they both got into a fight. She yelled at him and he yelled back. He tried comforting her, but she denied it and left the clinic. She wasn’t sure why she even dreamed of kissing him.

“Are you ok? Artur had told me you were having troubles,” she heard from outside her room. 

“I am ok, I just had a bad dream,” she sighed holding her chest, Bloodhound stepped closer into her room.

“Sometimes when you have a dream that you don’t quite understand you should try learning from it,” they said. “Please, have a good night Miss Che,” they spoke softly before disappearing in the distance. She sat in her bed for a bit, she looked down at her hand, the bandage needed to be freshened up. She placed her feet on the cold floor, she started unwrapping her hand slowly. She reached for more bandages, but instead she was met with a sticky note. She picked it up and it read;

> Hola Chica,
> 
> I used the rest of your bandages for a prank on Sir Loincloth, 
> 
> Love, Silva.
> 
> > w < b

“Fucking..” she sighed as she dragged her feet outside of her room and down the steps. She opened the door to the clinic and was met with the bright lights. She shuffled through the drawer and found the bandages. She slowly wrapped her hand when she heard the door open behind her. She turned and was met with a shirtless Fuse. He gave a big yawn and stretched, she averted her gaze from his naked upper body. “Why are yuh here?”

“Hm, sleepwalking? Bored? I saw ya walking by and wanted to annoy ya more,” he gave a sleepy smile, she finished wrapping up her hand, and as she walked past him, he grabbed her shoulder. 

“Why do yuh keep touching me?” Lifeline shrugged him off.

“I really just want us to get along.”

“No,” she said quickly before leaving him alone in the clinic. She walked back to her room, and laid back down in her bed. “Sorry Bloody, I don’t think I will be learning anything any time soon,” she said to herself before falling asleep.

Fuse exited the clinic and was met with Bloodhound, “Hey mate,” he said with lack of enthusiasm.

“Give her time, and soon she will forgive you, stay strong brother,” they pat his shoulder before leaving. 

“Well, I got all the time in the world in that case.” Or so he thought..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild Violence*  
> *Spoilers for the upcoming comic page for tomorrow, only some of it of course.

It was dead of night in the drop ship. Fuse was pacing quietly, he looked down at his phone.

> You can’t just forget about me.
> 
> Give me your other arm, or say goodbye to your precious games.
> 
> I mean it, Wally.
> 
> Time is ticking, the fuse is lit.

He stared at the message, trying to ignore it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things could get a lot worse. “Dammit, Mags, why won’t ya just let me be?” He quietly stepped over into his room and began to pack. “If ya want my arm so bloody badly I will deliver it me self,” he packed up a small bag. He turned and was met with Bloodhound; he calmed his nerves and grinned. “Can’t get enough of me, ay mate?”

“Hm, no,” they ignored the man’s cockiness. “I am not here for your jokes, I am here to assist.”

“It’s none of ya concern, I just got to go deal with this on my own,” he brushed past them, but they grabbed his shoulder.

“You don’t have to go alone, I will come with you on your journey,” he hesitated saying ‘no,’ but he couldn’t bring himself to deny help.

“Ay, ya really are me best mate,” he gave them a gentle smile.

“It seems I am not the only one,” they pointed to the right, and he turned to see Lifeline. He shot her a grin, but she didn’t return the favor.

“It’s the love of my life, ya up for the task?” she ignored the man and smiled at Bloodhound.

“I am going, I would love to see this bastard’s arm cut off.”

“Ouch, I am standing right here,” she continued to ignore him as Bloodhound nodded.

“Let’s go find Maggie,  _ felagi  _ fighters,” they marched ahead. Fuse glanced over at Lifeline who looked away from him.

“This is about to be a lil doozy for ol Fusey,” he mumbled under his breath.

The trio traveled through King’s Canyon, on their way to the crash site. It was quiet between them, every so often Lifeline would scoff. 

“If I was younger would ya be interested in me?” Fuse spoke, and Lifeline raised a brow. 

“Wh- What are yuh on about?” 

“It’s a straightforward question, I might be good lookin’ now, but when I was younger, woof,” she groaned. “So I take that as a yes?”

“No.”

“So yes?”

“I said no.”

“Wow, ya actually got a thing for this ol man, aye?”

“Are yuh- What?” Bloodhound extended their arm stopping both of them in their tracks. They all watched as ash was still falling from the sky, the smell of fuel was strong and hard to bear. Lifeline covered her nose while Fuse took in a big whiff, and exhaled in delight. He loved the smell of destruction.

“This- this hurts,” Bloodhound clutched their chest, and Lifeline placed her hand on their shoulder. They turned to her, “Can’t think of the past now.”

“Ya damn right ya can’t,” they heard a familiar voice from behind. Before they could turn around, a smoke grenade was tossed on the ground. Lifeline coughed as Fuse tried grabbing her only for them both to fall, Bloodhound fell soon after. “ _ Kia ora _ , Fusey. She’s been a bloody age.” Maggie stared down at their unconscious bodies, her eyes darted to Lifeline, she licked her lips slowly. She snapped her fingers as her group grabbed their bodies, and dragged them to their ship.

The interior of the ship was decorated with stolen goods, missiles and rocket launchers scattered around, and the core centerpiece was Fuse’s arm in a jar.. Fuse was the first to come to, and he was grabbed and set in a chair. He eyed his arm then looked over as Bloodhound and Lifeline woke up. Her minions nudged their guns against their bodies, forcing them to stand in front of him.

“How was ya sleep, Fusey?” she asked, and he stretched feeling at ease by the tense situation they have gotten themselves into.

“Real restful, thanks. I thought I would just drop me arm off to ya,” he pointed at his arm, she scoffed.

“I was hoping one of ya ‘legend’ friends would do it for ya,” she wrapped an arm around him, “I thought if I scared them, they would race to chop it off, and then ya would cry and come back to Salvo.”

“They’re a strong bunch, ya gonna have to do more than just that,” he laughed, and she growled pulling away.

“Enough, Salvo needs you Walter, the cause needs you.”

“I was never much for the cause, that’s your thing anyway,” he looked at his arm that she had jarred, and then turned his gaze to Lifeline, and Maggie caught it. She leaned in close to his ear.

“YOU will fall in line, or I will make sure the next broadcast of the games, your little friends will suffer, and I would love to start with that cute lil girl over there, but it’s your call,” his eyes widened. Lifeline was shocked by his expression, he was so sure of himself before, but now.. She clenched her fists, she was about to speak her mind, but.

“Walter Fitzroy, you are not bound by Maggie’s wrongdoings,” Bloodhound said softly. Maggie walked over to Lifeline and cupped her chin tightly, she laughed as she leaned into her face.

“Ya can take everything from me,” she let go of her face and turned to him, “but ya will never tell me how to live my life,” He quickly stood up, he shot a knuckle cluster towards his jarred arm. Maggie and Lifeline were blown back by the blast, he picked the young girl up, he ran over to the fresh hole he had created, “Ya already mad at me, so this shouldn’t matter,” before she could protest he threw her out of the hole landing in water below. Bloodhound followed soon after grabbing a hold of her.

“Are you ok, Ajay?” She nodded, as they waited for Fuse to fall in, “Come on Walter..” Soon they saw him jump down, he landed near the pair, and laughed.

“Haha, bloody good time amiright?” he splashed some water at Lifeline.

"We have no time for games! Yuh just threw me out of that ship, what if there was no water?!" Lifeline splashed him back, he just chuckled.

“We got no time for 'what ifs' we might want to get outta here before they all get their bearings,” she huffed as he moved past her.

The water was hard to traverse through since it was up to their torso, but Lifeline was having a harder time dealing with it being up to her chest. Bloodhound kept a tight grip on her hand, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her stable.

“I got you, Ajay,” she smiled at them as Fuse led them out of the tunnel. He climbed on some rocks out of the water, and grabbed her hand to pull her up, but a bullet pierced the air beside her to make her fall back in the water, Bloodhound shuffled to pick her up. Fuse looked up, and saw Maggie on a boat coming out of the tunnel, one of her lackeys loaded another bullet into the chamber.

“Stop!” Fuse yelled as they finished reloading, and shot Bloodhound in the back, they fell against Lifeline. They shielded her from any other bullets. He loaded in a cluster, and shot it out to their boat, the bombs hit the water making the boat turn over. He went back to grab Bloodhound’s hand, he gripped it tight pulling them up from the water. They winced from the pain, their breath was heavy. Fuse didn't hesitate to jump back to the ledge and saw her covered in Bloodhound’s blood, he reached out to grab her hand, but instead they were met with a grenade being hurled towards them. He quickly stepped back as Lifeline dived into the water. The impact blew both him and Bloodhound back. The two sprawled around to pick themselves back up, and saw the giant hole filling with small trickles of water. Fuse looked over at Bloodhound, but they assured him they were fine, he then turned his attention to the water. There was no sign of Lifeline, “Maggie has her,” Bloodhound pointed over on the other side of the river, some of her lackeys were dragging her unconscious body out of the water.

“S-shit,” Fuse helped Bloodhound up, they made their way closer to the edge of the river. They watched as Maggie aimed her gun at Lifeline’s head. “Maggie! Stop!” He yelled out, and she just laughed.

“And why should I?!” she spat back, Fuse sighed and looked at Bloodhound, they were in no condition to fight.

“I give up,” he surrendered, and held his free arm up, “Give her to my mate here, and I will go back to Salvo,” she smiled as she gestured for them to come get her. They both jumped back into the water, and made their way back to shore on the other side. 

“Heh, can they even take her?” She laughed at the injured Bloodhound, Fuse clenched his fist. “Well, come get er,” she shot a sinister smile their way. Bloodhound released themselves from Fuse's grasp and slowly approached Lifeline, trying to ignore the immense pain that they were in. Her group members surrounded them, but Bloodhound pretended it was just them and Lifeline.

“Come here, Ajay, I got you,” they bent down, and took her into their arms. One of her lackeys kicked them in the back of the knee, making them fall on her. 

“On second thought,” Fuse took a step closer, and was met with a gunshot to the ground by his feet. “Ah ah ah, not so fast, I changed my mind. She would make a wonderful fuck toy, amiright, fellas?” The boys cheered while the girls groaned, “Don’t worry, after they are done. Ya can cut her as much as ya want, fair is fair, right Fusey?”

“No,” Bloodhound quickly jumped up and sliced the neck of one of her lackeys with their axe. The man gripped his neck in desperation to stop the bleeding, they then hurled their axe at a woman’s head, making her fall back twitching.

“What the fuck,” Maggie punched Bloodhound in their wound making them fall to the ground, growling in pain. “Kill that one,” a man nodded, as he loaded a bullet into it's chamber, and aimed it at Bloodhound. Fuse quickly ran over punching him dead in the face, knocking the man out. Maggie growled, and grabbed the gun from the unconscious man, and aimed it at Fuse. He grabbed her last member and held her in front of his body.

“Shoot me, and ya kill her,” Maggie smirked before putting a bullet between her eyes. Fuse quickly dropped the body in disgust, as she just killed one of her own. “Ya such a fucking cunt,” she laughed.

“Yeah, but fuck it, ya know,” she aimed at him, but Lifeline bit her ankle as hard as she could making the woman scream in pain, and kick her in her face. Lifeline gripped her face falling back, her eyes fixated on Fuse. “Ya fucking lil bitch,” she turned her gun towards Lifeline, but Fuse tackled her to the ground. He reeled his fist back to punch her, he punched her square in her face, and again, and again. Her face was bloody, she was laughing while choking up on her own blood and teeth fragments. He went in for another punch, but was stopped.

“Don’t do it, Walter,” Lifeline choked up, “She’s finished,” she slowly picked herself up, and stumbled towards him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he stared at bloodied face. "Come on," Lifeline said softly, and he backed away. The woman laughed, as she sat up.

“Ya let me go now, and I will be sure to kill ya all, I will bring back more fire power! Ya won’t know what hit you!” She yelled out, Fuse looked down at her as Lifeline grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go,” she tugged his arm, and he turned away from the woman.

“Ya can’t just leave again! Who the fuck do ya think ya are!? Ya are nothing without Salvo!” Her threats and sobs slowly faded off in the distance as the trio walked away. The three were still a good distance from the dropship before Bloodhound fell from blood loss. 

"Come on, mate, gather the last bit of your strength," Fuse tried lifting them, but he wasn't able to. Lifeline fell right after, he dragged Bloodhound near her. He kneeled down next to her "Come on, girlie, we are almost free," he grabbed her hand, but the dried blood on her face was making it hard for her to breathe. "Ol Fusey will fix ya right up, then ya can help our mate here," he dug into her pocket and pulled out some wipes. He wiped away the blood from her nose and mouth. He lightly slapped her cheek trying to wake her up, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let either of ya join me," he grabbed her hand and held it tight. He looked over at Bloodhound, their breathing was becoming faint. He mustered up the last bit of strength he had, and he carefully placed Bloodhound on his back, "Hold on, mate? Can ya do that for me?"

"I will," Bloodhound said softly, they gripped onto the man tight. He scooped Lifeline into his arms as he continued to travel back to the dropship. Every so often he would stumble, Bloodhound's grip was becoming loose. The man was panting, and gritting his teeth, he saw the drop ship in the distance. He got second wind, he picked up speed, and watched as the doors opened. Gibraltar quickly bolted worried about Lifeline, but Fuse gestured him to get Bloodhound. Gibraltar gentle grabbed them into his arms, and made his way back to the ship. Octane jumped out of the ship, and grabbed Lifeline from Fuse's arms.

“Chica, oh no no,” he quickly ran inside with her body, Fuse ignored the gazes of shock as he entered the ship.

"What happened?" Mirage poked out, but Fuse ignored him. He walked past the legends, and made his way to the clinic. He was met with Lifeline stumbling to Bloodhound, to help them.

“Che, you need to rel-”

“Not now, Silva, they are in critical condition. I will be fine,” she proceeded to cut their clothes off, and apply pressure to the wound. Fuse watched as she coughed up blood, he jumped in to try and help. She gave him a weak smile as they proceeded to help Bloodhound.

After a stressful surgery she fell down on the floor, Octane leaped to her side. “Che..” Fuse kneeled down, and Octane looked up at him, he looked helpless, as if he was about to lose his bestfriend.

“Slim, why don’t ya go get her lil drone,” he nodded, and quickly dashed out of the room. Fused scooped her back up in his arms, and placed her down on a vacant table. “Ya really are tough, ya are more than just a legend, you and them are so much more,” he wiped the sweat from her forehead. “I am sorry, it wasn’t supposed to end like this,” she laughed softly. “What?”

“Yuh got a lot to learn, newbie,” she closed her eyes, and he smiled. Octane came barging back in, and DOC flew to her owners side beginning the healing process.

“Come on, Che,” Octane said under his breath grabbing her hand, Fuse touched her shoulder.

“She will pull through,” the two waited for their two patients to get better.

It wasn’t until hours later Bloodhound woke up, they rubbed their closed wound, and slowly sat up. They turned their attention to Lifeline, she smiled at them.

“I didn’t mean to cut off yuh clothes,” she said softly, but they shook their head.

“Indecency means nothing, you saved my life. I am forever grateful,” they climbed off the table, and helped her sit up. “Are you ok?” she nodded, “Good, because it seems we have a visitor,” the door opened to reveal Fuse. He smiled at the two.

“Ah, there they are. What’s going on ya broken, bastards?” Lifeline pouted her lips as Bloodhound squeezed past him. “Wait leaving so soon?”

“I need to go see Artur, I will see you later, Walter,” they quickly left, and he turned his attention back to her.

“Weird fella,” Lifeline giggled.

“They bounced back fast, like they were never hurt. Where is Silva?”

"Oh slim? He decided to go with Witt to get ya some flowers, quite the lover boy, ay?" he raised a brow, and she shook her head, "In that case.." he placed his hand on top of hers. She was shocked, but not taken back by the gesture. She fell into his warmth, allowing his hand to rest there.

“Even though yuh got us into that mess, yuh pulled through, and showed a side of yuh I never thought I would see.”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yuh are more than a Salvonian, yuh are a legend yuhself, thank yuh for helping me back there,” she reached up to his face, and brought him down for a kiss. She giggled at the feeling of his mustache against her upper lip. He pulled away and smiled.

“And I get the girl in the end?”

“Heh, yuh ain’t that bright if yuh wanna take me on,” he went in for another kiss. They ended the bad blood between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to set up the main one, if you read my stories, you know how I am. Thank you for the support!


End file.
